


druga lekcja śnienia: adwokat diabła

by lucyinthesky



Series: śnienie: kurs przyśpieszony [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Soon To Be Jossed, katolicyzm, nadużywanie symboli religijnych, oniryzm, pogaństwo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co do jednego nie ma wątpliwości: Declan Lynch jest kłamcą. </p>
<p>(studium postaci Declana Lyncha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	druga lekcja śnienia: adwokat diabła

 

_Wówczas przemówił do mnie kruk, a ja pomyślałem: „Ptaki nie mówią”, pomyślałem też: „A może jednak, w snach?”_

Neil Gaiman, „Strach przed spadaniem”

 

Co do jednego nie ma wątpliwości: Declan Lynch jest kłamcą. Urodził się jako pierwszy z synów Nialla Lyncha, nieświadomy tego, że całe jego życie będzie naznaczone piętnem kainowym. Przekleństwo starszego brata, przekleństwo syna zrodzonego ze śniącego ojca i wyśnionej matki.

(Wyśnione matki nie pochodzą z rodu Ewy; ich dzieci nie dostępują zbawienia, rodzą się w grzechu jako potomstwo węża, nie niewiasty.)

Declan szybko zorientował się, że ze wszystkich talentów ich ojca, jemu przypadł ten jeden. Nie śpiewny głos, nie wyczucie rytmu, nie miłość do pędu, nie miłość do świata. Nie ta dziwaczna, nieboska magia (żadna boska magia nie pozwoliłaby na stworzenie niestwarzalnego, na wyjmowanie ze snów przedmiotów; podmiotów, które powinny mieć duszę, które zachowują się jakby ją miały, mimo że _jest to niemożliwe_ ).

Declan urodził się ze snu Adama, który wpuścił do swego łoża węża, a jego jedynym dziedzictwem było kłamstwo.

 

*

 

Dlatego, kiedy telefon zaczyna dzwonić w drodze z sądu do mieszkania, a na ekranie wyświetla się numer Ronana, odbiera bez chwili wahania.

Jemu i sobie obiecał, że między nimi wszystko skończone; _od dzisiaj radź sobie sam_ , wspomina słowa żelaziste jak posmak krwi w ustach, jak ból roztrzaskanego nosa, jak rozcięty łuk brwiowy. Ale jest kłamcą, więc odbiera, prowadząc samochód przez ulice Waszyngtonu, przecząc własnej obietnicy i łamiąc zasady ruchu drogowego. Jest jeszcze wcześnie, słońce raziłoby w oczy, gdyby nie ciemne okulary przeciwsłoneczne od Armaniego. Wieczorem zapowiadają opady śniegu, być może śnieżycę w weekend, ale póki co Declan siedzi w samym garniturze i okularach przeciwsłonecznych i nie odczuwa potrzeby poluzowania krawata.

Telefon dzwoni, na samej wibracji, bo Declan dosłownie przed chwilą wyszedł z sądu.

\- Tak? – mówi, odbierając, bo wie, że nie dzwoni do niego Ronan. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio jego środkowy brat zadzwonił do niego z własnej woli, kiedy ostatnio ktokolwiek zadzwonił do niego z tego numeru. Spodziewa się usłyszeć głos Dicka Ganseya i na samą myśl o tym zaczynają świerzbić go dłonie.

\- Declan, to ty? – zamiast tego słyszy głos, który nie powinien go zaskoczyć. A jednak. Dick zadzwoniłby z własnego telefonu, z numeru, który powiedział mu prawie rok temu, że jego brat podciął sobie żyły i nie wiadomo, czy z tego wyjdzie, ale jest już w szpitalu. _Jesteś jego prawnym opiekunem, nam nie chcą nic powiedzieć._

Tym razem to ten drugi. Łatwo rozpoznać jego głos, pogłos przeciąganych głosek, wyjętych prosto z wirgińskiego slumsu. Declan zaciska zęby w czarującym uśmiechu, który jest skrajną odwrotnością tego, co ten głos w nim budzi; wszystkiego, co przywodzi na myśl.

\- Cześć, Adam, przyznam, że nie oczekiwałem, że usłyszę twój głos, skoro na wyświetlaczu widzę imię mojego drogiego brata. Co tam słychać?

Przez chwilę słyszy w słuchawce tylko drżący oddech.

\- Stało się coś złego – w końcu mówi Parrish, a Declan czeka na dalszy ciąg. – Ronan jest w złym stanie. Ja… My. Wyrzucił nas ze Stogów po tym, co mu powiedzieliśmy, i jest w złym stanie i nie wiemy, co może sobie zrobić.

Declan bierze głęboki oddech. Wdech (przez nos), trzy pięć siedem sekund, wydech (przez usta). Na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu będzie musiał zawrócić. Myśli, o tej porze nie będzie jeszcze korków. To wciąż ponad trzy godziny, nawet na dociśniętym gazie.

\- Co może wyśnić – dodaje Parrish, a jego głos jest tak cichy, że prawie rozmywa się w ryku silnika Volvo. – Blue próbuje dodzwonić się do Matthew, ale…

\- Matthew jest na obozie fotograficznym w Toronto – kończy za niego Declan i nie pozwala sobie myśleć o tym, jak trudno będzie sprowadzić jego ciało z Kanady w wypadku, gdyby… Nie. – Żadne z was nie może z nim posiedzieć? Nie, nawet nie z nim, po prostu w pobliżu? Stogi są duże, nawet was nie zauważy, jeśli będziecie cicho.

Parrish śmieje się, krótko, gorzko, a kiedy zaczyna mówić, nie brzmi jak osiemnastolatek.

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowaliśmy? Zrobił coś, co nas zawraca, kiedy tylko próbujemy zbliżyć się do granicy posesji. – W jego głosie pobrzmiewa gorycz i wstyd i coś gorzkiego i okrutnego. Declan wie, jak to jest. Od dwóch lat każda interakcja ze środkowym bratem budzi w nim dokładnie te same uczucia.

\- Musieliście ostro zjebać sprawę – pozwala sobie na przekleństwo. – Nie dopuszcza do siebie nawet Dicka?

\- Może by dopuścił – odpowiada po chwili Parrish, brzmiąc tak, jak czuje się Declan. – Problem w tym, że od trzech dni nikt go nie widział.

Declan zamyka oczy i widzi Ronana tulącego do siebie roztrzaskaną głowę ich ojca.

 

*

 

Problem z byciem zwyczajnym chłopcem w domu zbudowanym z wyśnionych cegieł polegał na tym, że to dziwaczność była normą.

Aurora nie była po prostu matką; była jednocześnie królową, strażniczką i ukrytym w trzewiach zaklętego zamczyska smokiem. Czasem budziła ich w środku nocy, bo usłyszała stukot kopyt i we czworo mieli wypatrywać białego jelenia, który zachodził do stodół; czasem po prostu stwierdzała, że to najlepsza pora na naukę tabliczki mnożenia albo podstaw haftu krzyżykowego.

Pewnego jesiennego wieczoru uczesała swoje złote loki w dziwnego ni to warkocza, ni koka na środku głowy, po czym usilnie starała się tak samo ułożyć włosy ich obu, aż w końcu dała za wygraną. Następnie zabrała ich do lasu, gdzie mieli przy świetle księżyca zbierać grzyby i jagody, i tak aż do świtu. Ich poplątane kręcone włosy były tak pełne liści i kolców, że musiała obu obciąć na zero i śmiała się, rozpuszczając własne nienaruszone złociste loki, że przez ten rok będą musieli zapuścić włosy, żeby dało się je związać tak, jak jej. Nigdy nie wyjaśniła, po co było to wszystko.

Dni spędzali razem, promienie słońca przebijające się przez stogi siana, gonitwy pośród drzew, kąpiele w sadzawce, która każdego dnia zmieniała swoje położenie. Wspinanie się na drzewa po najsoczystsze śliwki. Pozdzierane kolana, wybite palce, siniaki we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Stare bezimienne kocisko z jednym uchem. Krowy odganiające muchy ogonami, ciche, cierpliwe. Ich wielkie apatyczne oczy przywodziły na myśl Aurorę – teraz nawet bardziej niż w czasach nieświadomej beztroski dzieciństwa.

Co niedzielę chodzili do kościoła do miasta, piękna pani na Stogach i jej książęco dzicy synowie. Declan słyszał, z jaką drwiną mówią o nich rodzice do swoich dzieci, nudnych i bladych, o mysich włosach, o twarzach, które sprawiały wrażenie wiecznego niedomycia, jakby kurz Henrietty dostawał się pod ich skórę tak głęboko, że nawet szorowanie pumeksem nic by nie pomogło.

To były czasy, kiedy sam Declan nie domyślał się, że tak piękna, tak postawna i niewinna z twarzy kobieta, jak ich matka, mogłaby być czymkolwiek innym, niż aniołem Pana zesłanym na niegodne ziemie Wirginii.

Wszyscy księża z parafii uwielbiali jej oddanie wierze i swojemu wiecznie nieobecnemu mężowi. Aurora przyjaźniła się także z miejscowymi zakonnicami – interesowała się prowadzonym przez nie sierocińcem, kuchnią dla bezdomnych i wszelką inną działalnością charytatywną.

\- Nie miała rodziny – Declan raz usłyszał, jak siostra Lucía mówiła do ojca Basila. – Nie miała niczego, dopóki pan Lynch nie dał jej nowego życia, o którym nasi podopieczni nie śmieją nawet pomarzyć.

Prawda o tym, kim naprawdę byli, nadeszła nieco wcześniej i była trudna do zrozumienia dla prawie pięcioletniego wówczas Declana.

 

*

 

Wysyła smsa do Matthew, który odpowiada ze zwyczajnym sobie entuzjazmem:

_Cześć brat tu wszystko w jak_

_najlepszym porządku, zaraz idziemy_

_w teren! Nareszcie!!!_

 

Jego najmłodszy brat jest abominacją, której Declan nie potrafi zrozumieć w tym samym stopniu, w którym nie potrafi jej przestać kochać. Pamięta jak dzisiaj dzień, w którym obudził go krzyk Ronana. Wciąż dzielili ze sobą pokój, ale trzyletni Ronan nie sypiał jak normalne dziecko, którym był Declan. Często spędzał noce z Aurorą, śpiewając i tańcząc, ucząc się gry na kobzie w jednej ze stodół Stogów – a przynajmniej tak mu się wtedy wydawało. Czasem Aurora zapominała zabrać go ze sobą do domu albo gdzie akurat nie wędrowała w środku nocy, królowa olch i omszonych kamieni na brzegach sadzawek, więc nierzadko młodszy brat Declana spędzał godziny zagubiony wśród magicznych przedmiotów i bajkowych zwierząt.

Tamtej nocy krzyk Ronana dobiegał z tej ze stodół, która była ulubionym gabinetem osobliwości Nialla, w którym ich ojciec zaszywał się godzinami, dniami, tygodniami, kiedy akurat zdarzyło mu się w jego wiecznej wędrówce trafić do Stogów.

Declan otworzył drzwi z trudem – miał pięć lat i ledwo dosięgał rygla - i między jego nogami na wolność wyrwało się coś żywego i obrzydliwego, czarnego jak głębia jeziora. Zanim się jednak za tym obrócił, dostrzegł Ronana, który w którymś momencie przestał krzyczeć.

\- Co to było? Wielki pająk? Pająki są ohydne – powiedział Declan, wchodząc do środka. Ronan nie patrzył w jego stronę, jego niebieskie oczy był okrągłe jak ręcznie malowane spodki. W ramionach trzymał zawiniątko, na którego widok Declan zamarł.

\- Obudziłem się, a on tu był. To chyba on, dziewczyny są głupie i brzydkie, a on wygląda jak my – Ronan brzmiał na rozespanego. – Mama go zostawiła, kiedy spałem. Wygląda jak ona.

Declan miał pięć lat – dokładniej cztery i siedem miesięcy - i może nie chodził do przedszkola, ale wiedział, że zanim mamy urodzą dzieci, są bardzo długo bardzo grube. Aurora, odkąd pamiętał, wyglądała tak samo – poza zdjęciami, na których była w ciąży z nim albo z Ronanem. Ale dziecko, które Ronan zawinął w kocyk, patrzyło na niego tak samo niebieskimi oczami, co jego i Ronana.

Po tym wydarzeniu Niall wrócił do Stogów na dłużej. I jak wcześniej obaj jego synowie zdawali mu się równie obojętni, tak nagle Ronan stał się ulubieńcem, tym, którego imię warto zapamiętać, kiedy Aurora z zachwytem tuliła do siebie swojego nowego syna o złotych lokach.

Mimo kłamstw, Declan nie zapomniał tej nocy, i kiedy dziesięć lat później Niall postanowił wytłumaczyć mu, czemu Ronan jest tak ważny, czemu jego jedynym, najważniejszym zadaniem – nie, celem – nie, wręcz powołaniem – miało być zostanie aniołem stróżem środkowego brata.

\- Pamiętasz, jak skończył Kain – powiedział na koniec Niall, myśląc, że w ten sposób przekona Declana do swoich racji. – Gdyby tylko Kain posłuchał swojego ojca, wszystko byłoby inaczej.

Declan jest kłamcą, więc kiwa głową. Piętnastoletni Declan wie już, że gdyby Kain posłuchał swojego ojca, skończyłby jak Abel.

 

*

 

W połowie drogi prowadzącej do Stogów na poboczu dostrzega Parrisha, tak samo wymęczonego i wychudzonego, jak kiedy ostatnio widział go przed kościołem St Agnes miesiące temu. Jest coś z męczennika w jego brudnej od piegów plebejskiej twarzy, po której spływa strużkami nie krew, a roztapiający się śnieg. Jego mysie, sztywne od wilgoci i zimna włosy wyglądają, jakby ktoś przed chwilą zdarł z nich koronę cierniową. Nawet jego za cienka na tę pogodę wypłowiała kurtka ma w sobie coś biblijnego.

Tak wyglądałby Jezus przybijany do krzyża na szczycie Golgoty, gdyby zamiast w Betlejem urodził się w przyczepie kempingowej na obrzeżach wirgińskiego końca świata.

Declan potrząsa głową, zwalniając i opuszczając szybę ze swojej strony samochodu.

\- Nareszcie! – woła na jego widok Parrish. – Z godziny na godzinę spycha nas coraz dalej, nie wiemy, co się dzieje, próbowaliśmy ściągnąć kogoś innego, ale nic z tego. Nikt nie może przekroczyć tej bariery, ale może…

\- Może nie jestem Greywarenem jak mój ojciec – odpowiada z wyższością Declan – ale jestem Lynchem. Dam sobie radę.

Uśmiech, który mu posyła, jest uśmiechem węża, obserwującego z Ogrodu wygnanie pierwszych rodziców. Naciska pedał gazu i pruje drogą wiodącą do domu, do którego nie planował więcej zawitać, jakby nigdy nic.

Jego matka może go nie pamiętać. Jego ojciec mógł nigdy go nie kochać. Jego brat będzie mógł go nienawidzić do końca życia, ale magia Stogów rozpozna Lyncha nawet jeśli jego krew zastąpi woda i miną tysiąclecia, odkąd ostatnio postawił nogę na terenie domu, w którym się narodził.

Jedyne, co mogłoby w tej chwili go zawrócić, to on sam.

 

*

 

Declan pamięta, jak na pogrzebie powiedział Ronanowi:

\- Nie rozpaczaj. Sam sobie zgotował ten los swoimi beztroskimi kłamstwami, swoją butą i dumą. Ty lepiej wyciągnij z tego dla siebie nauczkę.

Na co Ronan splunął mu w twarz.

 

*

 

Declan pamięta, jak cztery lata wcześniej zobaczył swojego ojca zmagającego się z diabłem, wielkim i czerwonym, jak ciężka w jego rękach była siekiera, jak ciepła i prawdziwa była krew, która wytrysnęła z rozoranej szyi monstrum na jego twarz.

 

*

 

Na podjeździe, już dość pokaźnie zaśnieżonym, stoją dwa samochody – grafitowe BMW ich ojca, zaparkowane w poprzek, z wciąż uchylonymi drzwiami po stronie kierowcy, jakby Ronan wyskoczył z niego w biegu po ostrym hamowaniu, nie dbając o wyłączenie silnika. Declan wyciąga kluczyki ze stacyjki, strzepuje cienką warstwę śniegu z siedzenia. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w niepasujący do jego brata, do tego samochodu, stroik zawieszony przy lusterku – malutką maskotkę kruka zszytego ze skrawków różnorodnych tkanin, z dziobem i pazurami z brokatowego plastiku. W końcu zatrzaskuje drzwi i rusza w stronę stodół, ignorując drugi samochód, który wygląda równie groteskowo jak kruczy breloczek, poskładany z niedopasowanych do siebie części, i _bez wątpienia_ należy do Parrisha.

Swojego marnotrawnego brata znajduje skulonego obok jednej z uśpionych krów. Ronan w rękach kurczowo ściska do połowy opróżnioną butelkę whisky. Wygląda jakby cały się lepił – od potu, od łez, od wymiocin. Ale nie od krwi. Na widok Declana zaczyna się śmiać, mimo że wygląda, jakby nie w pełni się obudził.

\- Nie myślałem, że będą tak zdesperowani – bełkot, który wydobywa się z jego ust, jest okrutny, ale okrucieństwem niewymierzonym w Declana. Nie tym razem. – Mają czelność udawać, że się troszczą, że ich cokolwiek obchodzi.

\- Też tego nie rozumiem – odpowiada Declan. Nie wie, czy kłamie.

\- Ma zginąć. Rozumiesz? Wiedzieli o tym, wszyscy, od miesięcy. Niech sobie wsadzą tę nagłą pierdoloną troskę w dupę. – Uśmiecha się, unosi butelkę w salucie. – Krzyż na drogę.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, ani dlaczego z tej okazji miałbyś doprowadzać się do takiego stanu… Wstyd mi, jak na ciebie patrzę. Chociaż nie. Nie dziwi mnie to ani trochę. – Podchodzi do niego i wytrąca mu butelkę z rąk jednym celnym kopniakiem w łokieć. – Od miesięcy tylko czekałeś na okazję, żeby znowu pogrążyć się w swoim żałosnym bagnie.

\- Patrzcie, kłamca ten jeden raz pozwala sobie powiedzieć, co naprawdę myśli! Ha! – woła Ronan, szturchając uśpioną krowę, jakby chciał zwrócić jej uwagę na prześmieszną sytuację, która się rozgrywa na ich oczach, ale ta nawet nie dygnie. – Wypierdalaj. Albo cię zmuszę.

Declan nienawidzi go tak bardzo.

\- Nie, naprawdę. Budzisz we mnie obrzydzenie. Ty i ci twoi przyjaciele, którzy chyba mają nierówno pod sufitem, że tak się o ciebie martwią, mimo tych wszystkich numerów, które im odwaliłeś. Powinni byli cię zostawić pod tą cholerną bramą rok temu, żebyś wykrwawił się zanim zdążysz zniszczyć im życia. Bycie Greywarenem to nie tylko magia. Jesteś abominacją, jesteś więcej niż abominacją, jesteś importowanym wierzeniem ze Starego Świata, które tańczy z nimi całą noc, żeby nad ranem pożywić się ich sercami. Tego chciałeś, prawda?

Ronan patrzy na niego, jego twarz wykrzywiona nieludzkim uśmiechem pełnym ostrych zębów.

\- Jesteś jak on. Myślisz tylko o sobie, o tym, czego ty chcesz i co ciebie boli. To ty masz w dupie to, czy twój przyjaciel Gansey odchodzi od zmysłów, bo znowu zniknąłeś na cały weekend albo wsiadłeś za kierownicę po pijanemu. Nie obchodzi cię, że twoi przyjaciele starali się cię ochronić przed tym, co przed tobą ukrywali, że kiedy ci odpierdoliło – znowu – to nie zostawili cię, jak powinni byli.

\- Stul pysk! – krzyczy Ronan, zasłaniając uszy, podnosząc się chwiejnie, jak zjawa, jak coś wyrwane z pogranicza snu i jawy.

Ale Declan jest wężem w ogrodzie. Jego język został stworzony do snucia drobnych kłamstw i wyjawiania największych prawd.

\- Naiwniacy, uwierzyli, że możesz mieć uczucia inne niż własną nienawiść. Że możesz mieć odwagę stawić czoło problemom wykraczającym poza twoją potrzebę autodestrukcji, w której do grobu zabierzesz ze sobą ich wszystkich.

Ronan krzyczy, a ziemia zdaje się drżeć. Przez sufit przebija się potwór – koszmar, nie kolejny pokraczny diabeł Nialla, ale coś innego, niepojmowalnego, o zbyt wielu łokciach i dziobach, chitynowych odnóżach porośniętych pierzem, kolumnach zamglonych oczu.

Declan wyciąga zza paska pistolet, który zabrał z samochodu, i strzela w każdą część ciała koszmaru, która wydaje się czymś w rodzaju głowy. Stwór skrzeczy, jak echo krzyku Ronana, aż obaj, sen i jego pan, padają na ziemię, aż w magazynku kończą się kule.

\- Gansey umrze w przeciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy – szepcze Ronan cienkim, złamanym głosem nastolatka. – Jest na liście wiedźm. Adam myśli, że to będzie jego wina, mimo że to na Blue ciąży klątwa… mimo że ja…

Declan ma ochotę powiedzieć, _i co mnie to obchodzi_ , ale zamiast tego wyciąga w stronę Ronana dłoń, pomagając mu wstać.

\- Odkąd wierzysz we wróżki i klątwy? Zostanę na weekend w Henrietcie, pójdziemy w niedzielę do spowiedzi, może to ci przypomni, jakiego jesteś wyznania.

Ronan patrzy na niego spode łba, ale powoli zaczyna wyglądać z powrotem jak człowiek. Na wpół pijany, na wpół skacowany dzieciak w zarzyganej koszulce.

\- Idź weź się ogarnij, a ja zadzwonię do tego twojego Adama, żeby dać im znać, że żyjesz. I lepiej szybko weź coś zrób z tą barierą, co ty, chciałeś wyrwać Stogi z rzeczywistości? Jakby tak dalej poszło, to zabrałbyś je z Henriettą, jak nie całą Wirginią.

\- Wszystko ustąpiło, kiedy zabiłeś ten koszmar. Chyba. – Ronan chwieje się na nogach, wygląda na zagubionego. Unosi rękę, żeby jak zawsze w stresie zacząć żuć rzemyki na swoim nadgarstku, ale jego przedramiona są nagie. Białe grube blizny znaczą oba wzdłuż i w poprzek – niedokończona gra w kółko i krzyżyk -, i Ronan prawie wzdryga się na ich widok.

\- Idź się wykąpać – powtarza Declan. Telefon w jego kieszeni wibruje i kiedy go wyciąga, na ekranie miga imię Ronana. – Twój chłopak pewnie już tu biegnie.

Ronan wygląda nieprzytomnie, ale nie aż tak. Rzuca Declanowi wrogie spojrzenie, ale nic nie mówi.

\- Nie wiem, czy kocha cię aż tak bardzo, żeby zignorować tego pawia. Może to go zatrzymać przed rzuceniem się w twoje ramiona – dodaje Declan karcącym tonem.

Ronan ściąga z siebie koszulkę i rusza w stronę łazienki, mamrocząc pod nosem: - Pierdol się.

Declan uśmiecha się.

 

*

 

Drugą rzeczą, którą w świecie Declana Lyncha oznacza bycie kłamcą, jest to, że pierwszą w kolejności osobą, którą okłamuje, jest on sam. Jest starszym bratem, co sprawiło, że jego ojciec chciał z niego zrobić anioła stróża (mimo że przeznaczenie zdało się wyznaczyć mu drogę Kaina). Declan jednak urodził się z kobiety będącej snem, stworzonej z antymaterii snu zakorzenionego w geomantycznej historii Henrietty, nie podlegającej zasadom religii katolickiej, wolnej od wpływów kultur rzeczywistości. Nie dało mu to żadnego magicznego daru. Nie dało mu uroku ani edukacji – te musiał wypracować sobie sam.

Ale gdzieś w nim, obok jego do bólu materialnego człowieczeństwa, pospolitej krwi i praktycznego pragnienia zwyczajności, gdzieś między duszą a rozumem, znalazła dla siebie miejsce jedna rzecz przekazana w dziedzictwie Aurory przez _naturę_ razem z chromosomem X, przez osiemnaście lat _wychowania_ w domu pod jej opieką.

Declan dostał w spadku logikę snów - margines błędu statystycznego, umiejętność przeinaczania rzeczywistości tak, żeby kłamstwo rodziło prawdę, a prawda wydawała się kłamstwem.

 

*

 

Gdy zobaczył swojego ojca zmagającego się z diabłem, gdy razem z nim zakopywał go na tyłach domu, na samym krańcu pola owsa u stóp wzgórz Singer’s Falls, wiedział już, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli sobie ślepo podążać drogą wyznaczoną mu przez Nialla Lyncha.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jak w poprzedniej części: nie czytałam oficjalnego polskiego tłumaczenia książek, stąd przekład niektórych nazw własnych może się różnić od tego, które znajduje się w polskich wydaniach (np. Stogi to Barns, czyli niefortunne Stodółki).


End file.
